Die Suche nach dem Garten Eden
|icon =11 Finding the Garden of Eden.png |bild =GECK released from chamber.jpg |ort =Little Lamplight Vault 87 |vergeber =Gelehrter Rothchild |belohnung=1000 XP |vorherig ='Die Spur wird aufgenommen' Rettung aus dem Paradies |folgende =Der amerikanische Traum |verwandt =empty |baseid =00014E8E }} Die Suche nach dem Garten Eden ist eine Hauptquest aus Fallout 3. Es ist außerdem ein Erfolg auf der Xbox 360/eine Trophäe auf der Playstation 3. Zusammenfassung Das G.E.E.K. in der Vault 87 finden. Lösung 'Vault 87 betreten' Nun hängt es davon ab, welchen Weg man in Die Spur wird aufgenommen gewählt hat, entweder muss man sich durch den Mörderpass zu der Vault-Tür kämpfen oder, wenn man zuvor mit Joseph gesprochen hat, das Terminal hacken und direkt in den Reaktorraum kommen. 'Das G.E.E.K. finden' Beide Eingänge zur Vault 87 führen in die Reaktorkammer. Von dort aus muss man sich zu den Wohnquartieren durchkämpfen, die dann zu den Testlaboren führen. Dort begegnet man einem sehr schlauen Supermutanten namens Fawkes, der einen um ein Gespräch per Sprechanlage bittet. Fawkes erzählt von seiner Erziehung in der Vault und wie er zivilisiert und intelligent durch ein Terminal wurde, was in seinem Zimmer stand. Fawkes verspricht, dass er das G.E.E.K. holt, sobald er freigelassen wurde. Der Ort, wo das G.E.E.K. aufbewahrt wird, ist höchst verstrahlt. Man kann nun einen der zwei folgenden Wege nehmen: *Das gewünschte Gerät ohne Hilfe holen. Wenn man sich dazu entscheidet, muss man sich jedoch gut vor der Strahlung schützen, am besten mit Rad-X und RadAway. Auf dem Weg zum G.E.E.K. gibt es einen verschlossenen Raum, wo man einen Strahlenschutzanzug findet. *Fawkes freilassen, der einen sowohl im Kampf wie auch beim Holen des Moduls unterstützt, was auch den optionalen Teil der Quest erfüllt. Siehe Fawkes befreien. 'Optional: Fawkes befreien' Wenn man seine Zelle erreicht, will Fawkes, dass man ihn irgendwie befreit. Eine Möglichkeit ist es, den Feueralarm auszulösen, was explosionsartig alle Zellen in der Gegend öffnen wird. Um den Kampf danach zu vermeiden, kann man davor vor jedem Raum ein Terminal hacken, wo man die Option "Subjekt eliminieren" verwenden muss, was den Feind innen verbrennt. Was auch immer man nimmt, man muss den Gang rechts nehmen. Hinten im letzten Raum befindet sich dann die Brandschutzkonsole, die alle Zellen öffnet, oder ein Terminal, was nur die Zelle 5 öffnet (in der sich Fawkes befindet). Das Terminal von Zelle 5 kann man nicht verwenden, um die Tür zu hacken, weil dann dort steht "Tür ist blockiert". In den Räumen befinden sich: * In der Zelle 1 befinden sich tote Leute (2 Ödländer und ein Raider) *In der Zelle 2 kommt es drauf an, meistens ein Zentaur *In der Zelle 3 ist das einzige gefährliche Testobjekt, ein einsamer Mensch namens Sid. Wenn man die Tür öffnet, hört man ihn manchmal unverständliches Zeug reden, dass alle tot sind und es seine Schuld ist und dass sie aus seinem Kopf verschwinden sollen. Wenn man die Tür durch den Feueralarm öffnet, ist er feindlich. *In der Zelle 4 ist meistens ein zweiter Zentaur *In der Zelle 5 ist Fawkes Ist Fawkes einmal frei, bedankt er sich und hält seinen Teil der Abmachung ein. Er beginnt, langsam zu dem Raum mit dem G.E.E.K. zu laufen und dabei jede Art von Supermutanten auf dem Weg zu töten. Ist er angekommen, muss man ihn nochmal ansprechen, damit er das Modul holt. Man kann ihn durch die Fenster beobachten oder ihm folgen, wenn man ihn anspricht, sagt er etwas Lustiges. Hat man keine Lust, auf ihn zu warten, muss man im Spiel einfach 2 Stunden warten, dann ist er wieder zurück. Wird Fawkes getötet, gibt es für den Spieler keine andere Wahl als sich das G.E.E.K. selbst zu holen. Glücklicherweise ist Fawkes übertrieben ausdauernd - sogut wie unbesiegbar - der einzige Weg, ihn zu töten, ist es also selbst zu tun. Der einfachste Weg, Fawkes zu töten ist, das Terminal vor seiner Zelle zu hacken und dann auf "eliminieren" gehen, doch dadurch bekommt man schlechtes Karma. Wenn man Fawkes tötet, wenn er bereits das G.E.E.K. hat, jedoch noch nicht mit dem Spieler geredet hat, kann man es von seiner Leiche nehmen. 'Aus Vault 87 entkommen' Unglücklicherweise wird man trotz all den Anstrengungen auf der Flucht aus Vault 87 abgefangen und Colonel Autumn taucht mit einigen Soldaten der Enklave auf. Ein paar Sekunden später fällt man ihn Ohnmacht. Begleiter Wenn man einen Begleiter hatte, ist er nicht bei einem, wenn man in Raven Rock wieder aufwacht. Man muss auf jeden Fall jedes Ausrüstungsstück mitnehmen, bevor man ihn Ohnmacht fällt, weil die Begleiter einfach weglaufen, als ob sie gefeuert worden wären und man kann sie bis nach der Vollendung von Der amerikanische Traum nicht wieder als Begleiter aufnehmen. *Butch DeLoria geht zurück ins Muddy Rudder in Rivet City. Er folgt einem jetzt auch, wenn das Karma nicht mehr neutral ist. *Charon befindet sich im Ninth Circle in Underworld, direkt nachdem man Raven Rock verlassen hat. Man kann ihn gratis wieder zurückholen, natürlich ist auch das Karma nicht wichtig. Wenn man ihn anspricht, verhält er sich, als ob er auf einen gewartet hätte. *Starpaladin Cross geht in die Zitadelle zurück und kann mit gutem Karma wieder aufgenommen werden. *Dogmeat wartet vor der Vault 101, aber Achtung, manchmal stirbt er auf dem Weg. *Clover ist wieder in Eulogys Bude in Paradise Falls, selbst wenn man jeden in der Stadt getötet hat und sie ganz alleine ist. Da sie als Sklavin blind loyal ist, kann man sie egal wie mitnehmen. *Sergeant RL-3 wartet in Canterbury Commons. Man muss nicht mehr für ihn bezahlen, aber das Karma muss immer noch neutral sein. *Jericho ist in Megaton, meistens in Moriarty's Saloon. Wenn Megaton zerstört wurde, wandert er um die Ruinen herum. Wenn das eigene Karma nun zu hoch ist (neutral oder gut), wird er nicht mehr mitkommen. Infos *Das Gerät, was von der Enklave benutzt wird, um den Spieler auszuschalten, sieht aus wie eine normale Splittergranate, jedoch schimmert sie bläulich. Laut Three Dog wurde der einsame Wanderer in einem Eisblock gefangen. Das könnte eine Anspielung auf die Kryo-Granate sein, die aus dem Spiel gestrichen wurde. Später trat sie doch noch auf, jedoch im Add-On Mothership Zeta. *Wenn der Spieler das G.E.E.K. selbst erreicht, kann er es entweder selbst nehmen oder aktivieren. Aktiviert man es, stirbt man sofort, doch davor wird man noch davor gewarnt. *Wenn der Spieler Fawkes befreit und das Modul erreicht, bevor der Mutant es bekommen kann, sagt er etwas wie "Es war sehr unweise, sich das G.E.E.K. selbst zu holen, da ich bereit war". *Wenn Charon der Begleiter des Spielers ist, öffnet sich eine einzigartige Dialogoption, in der man Charon fragen kann, ob er nicht das Modul holen könnte, jedoch wird er ablehnen, da der Vertrag nur fürs Kämpfen gilt und er nicht der Botenjunge für den Halter ist. Eine ähnliche Nachricht ist nicht für Seargent RL-3 verfügbar, ein Begleiter, der ebenfalls gegen Strahlung immun ist. *Wenn man Fawkes befreit, kann man Ausrüstung mit ihm tauschen. Er trägt Fawkes Superhammer bei sich, was ein einzigartiger Superhammer ist. Er macht mehr Schaden und wiegt weniger. Man kann Fawkes auch jede Waffe geben, die man will, sowie Stimpaks. *Wenn man wieder in der Zitadelle ankommt, kann man dem Ältesten Lyons sagen, dass Vault 87 die Quelle der Supermutanten ist, wofür man gutes Karma bekommt. *Sobald man Fawkes befiehlt, sich in die verstrahlte Kammer zu begeben, verschließt sich die Tür zu dem Raum, wo die Enklave einen gefangen nimmt. Für die Tür braucht man einen nicht-existierenden Schlüssel. Das wurde gemacht, um die Spieler daran zu hindern, mit dem G.E.E.K. zu entkommen. *Wenn man sich das G.E.E.K. selbst holen will, muss man beachten, dass der Raum höchst verstrahlt ist, am höchsten Punkt erhält man 336 RADs pro Sekunde, was einen in drei Sekunden tötet. Deshalb ist es der bessere Weg, Fawkes zu befreien. *Selbst wenn man es schafft, zu der nächsten Tür zu kommen, wenn man von der Enklave überrascht wird, wird man zurück in die Mitte geschleudert. en:Finding the Garden of Eden es:En Busca del Jardín del Edén pl:Poszukiwanie Rajskiego Ogrodu ru:Поиски эдемских кущ uk:Пошуки едемських кущ Kategorie:Fallout 3 Hauptquests